You like that, don't you
by Moongodess27
Summary: Fucked up dream a friend had Summary-Moonset is a well respected reaper and known figure. But what happens when 2 men she knows grow feelings for her? And what happens when 1 of the 3 drinks? NOTICE-This is a lemon!
1. chapter 1

**MOONSET'S POV**

 _Tick tick tick_ The clock was doing its thing, minding its own business. But if that thing could talk, oh boy. That woyld be interesting. Methinks its worst memory would be when I got drunk and had done _...it._

From what others had told me, it was a completely average-and boring-day. I sat around and finally completed my paperwork. That was the boring part. The average prt was everything else-I woke up, got myself together, went and suffered around people. Well, truth be told, the latter half of my day was anything but average. Ronald Knox, one of my co-workers and the person I graduated with, decided to go to the local bar. He also dragged myself, Grell, Claudia, and Chance with him. There were 2 others-Link and Soren-but they weren't actual reapers. And they were the reason for _that_.

Anyways, after being dragged to the bar kicking and screaming and then promplty being ditched by all but 1 of my companions, Grell and I had a fine time catching up on our lives. After all, we were cousins-it was only natural.

"If it isn't my little _kitsune_. How are you, darling?"

"Just peachy. I still can't believe I let myself get roped into this bullshit. Mortem knows I need a drink. Barkeep! Two scotches on the rocks!" In a few seconds, two scotches were set in front of me and my flamboyant cousin.

"Well, thanks for the drink. I'll pay you later," Grell then downed his drink, "Anyways, darling, I see a hunk of a man, so I'll be seeing you. Don't drink too much," Winking a vibrant green eye, he walked away, red hair swishing.

"You worry too much, Grell. I'll be fine," And then I ordered another drink.

After only 3 drinks did I start to feel the alcohol. And even then did I keep drinking. 5 drinks and that's when I finally had enough. Mt druken mind thought it a great ideaidea to head out to the dance floor. So, there I was, trying to not make a fool of myself-as best as a drunk can-before running face first into somebody. That somebody being Soren.

"Huh...Ohh, heyy Soren! How are ya? _Hic_ "

Dragging me around, he replied with, "Are you seriously drunk?"

"Whaa? How could ya say that _hic_ to me? I thought we was friends!" I didn't even realize I was slurring my words heavily.

"Tch. We are, but right now, you are drunk. Now, let's go," Carefully, he took my hand and dragged me once more, signaling to Link for help. Shortly thereafter, I was being pulled away.

"But I dun wanna go!" A pitiful wail arose, "Imma _hic_ stay here!"

"No. No you're not. Now, c'mon, you damn fox," Link started pulling my arm with all his strength. But he didn't account for both Soren pulling and my biting the stronger's arm, "OW! Ah, Soren!"

 **SOREN'S POV**

It would be just my luck that of all the people to get drunk, it was Moonset. When she tripped and fell, it was clear that she had been drinking. Which is how this happened.

Link and I were trying to get her out, but Moonset wasn't having it, so the blonde started trying to drag her by the wrist. I tried to help too, but we didn't account for one thing-even though she may be as drunk as Shinon can be, Moonset was still a reaper. And as such, she knew how to move.

So, she used her powers-really just her biting-to loosen Link's grip, but didn't realize that I was there too. And it was at that moment that I somehow had more strength than the fox Branded. I didn't know I was falling until I gelt something press agaisnt my lips.

I'm pretty sire Link looked confused as fuck-I know I was. There was a fox on top, kissing me-a dragon. As much as I hate to admit it, I could feel her breats as we lay there. I put my hands on her hips, to push her off, but then Moonset...moaned. It took a moment to figure out why, until I felt her grinding into me.

As fast as we wound up in this situation, her wieght was taken away, "You all right? Not sure what that was, but we gonna take 'er home, ri-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for Moonset had started attacking his neck with her mouth, happy smirk present.

Trying to save face, I moved towards the door. No matter what, we WERE going to leave with the half demon. But what happened afterwards...well, we had something in mind. And that meant we were in for a hell of a night.


	2. 2

**3RD POV**

Without skipping a beat, Soren started to undo his shirt while keeping an eye on Moonset. The shorter had wanted to feel the fox's whole body, give into his desires. And because of that, he didn't mind sharing-probably wouldn't have done much in the way of pleasuring the object of his love.

As crimson eyes watched, the blonde pulled away. The reaper pined before being forced onto the sofa. Soren immediately took the opportunity and straddled Moonset. He carefully kissed down her neck, biting harder and harder. Sultry moans caused both men to go hard. Slowly, Link slid under the reaper and began to feel her up. Hands slid up and down curves before settling around the hem of her shirt. Carefully, he remover the cloth, smiling at the sight of her breasts. Soren, however, was more focused on covering Moonset's neck in love bites. It was only when he plaged his hands on her chest did he realize what to do next. Underneath the fox, Link got to work on Moonset's breasts. Gently unclasping her bra, his hands formed around the mounds and squeezed.

A loud moan soon followed, maintaining the aroused air. Without a single word, Lonk kept fondling Moonset while Soren pulled away to take off both his and Moonset's pants. By this point, the fox was so entralled in the pleasure that all her reason had left. Following the shorter's lead, she began to grind into Soren once more, allowing Link to finish stripping as well.

By this point, the 3 had moved to Moonset's bedroom and the final clothing pieces to be removed was the guy's boxers and her panties. Link took his off first, preparing to ram into Moonset's ass. Then Soren, going the normal way. But before they could start on Moonset herself, she took Soren's member in hand and started pumping it, overpowering him easily. Red, green, and blue eyes glazed over in lust and ecstasy as she kept moving. Eventually, the blonde got his turn to be pleasured, all while Soren got his wish of stripping down Moonset and looking at what she kept hidden. Gently, he got the fox's attention and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue down her throat. Tasting the alcohol on her breath, the male guided her to the bed where Link lay, waiting to start

"Mm...Be gentle," Moonset finally caught sight of what was going on.

"You say that, but let's be honest-" Link started as Soren climbed on top.

"-That's not what you want," And then Soren pushed in, and so did Link. It was intense for all 3. As Moonset's heart beat rapidly, so did her inner walls, further cementing the fact that Soren in particular was hard. Slowly, said male started to move, sliding in and out. The other thrust up everytime Soren went in, biting down harshly on Moonset's neck. And all the while, the fox was in her own little world, being fucked on both sides. Eventually, both men sped up in their actions, the bottom's hands moving from her hips to her breasts, grabbing them hard, gentleness far from his mind.

"A-ah...I-I'm cumming!" As the sex carried on, Moonset was getting to that point. True to her word, her juices came over Soren, pushing him further. Soon after, Link came, groaning deeply. And then Soren, but the 2 kept thrusting. Over and over did all 3 keep cumming, enhancing each round.

It got to the point where Link wanted to be the dominate one. He and Soren switched positions so that Soren was able fuck Moonset from behind and Link on top. It didn't take long from the switch to go at the pace they had been going at when all 3 had been orgasming. Leaning down, Link kissed Moonset something fierce, fighting for dominance. He eventually got it, and made the best of it by thrusting faster and faster, hitting Moonset's G-spot everytime. Meanwhile, Soren was enjoying himself fondling Moonset's breasts. Tugging, squeezing-he did it all, reveling in the reactions he got. Since the fox's body was moving with every thrust the blonde did, it was easy to get off.

There was something about it-having sex with your friend. In the back of their minds, both men thought about how this _very_ erotic night would affect their relationship with the reaper. And for Moonset, it was how this would affect her reputation as the best reaper in the whole world. But that was soon lost to the lust as the 3 of them reached their final climax.

An ear-piercing scream marked essences were being exchanged. The world slamed to a crawl for everyone as Link carefully pulled out and Soren slid away. Feeling the weight of what had happened, they looked over at Moonset. But she wasn't that worried about it. She was able to bypass a lot of the bad stuff that could result, but right now, she was more concerned about was her latest orgasm and its fading afterglow. Panting heavily, the fox gently smiled at the 2 men before falling asleep. Following her, Soren and Link moved to lay down beside her, sleeping off the sex craze. They would figure out how to explain around it in the morning.


	3. 3

**MOONSET'S POV**

My head was pounding as I came to. I hardly remembered anything from the past night, so my surpirse was multiplied when I found that not only was I naked, but Link and Soren were sleeping next to me in the same situation. Slowly but surely, my memory pieced itself back together. And what the pieces made scared me. So much so that I ran into the ajoined bathroom and started dry-heaving after pulling on a short robe/kimono that I got for my birthday a few months ago.

I was thoroughly disgusted with myself for doing what I had done. I held myself higher than this. And then I started to think about what would happen if word got out;the thought was even more terrifying. So of course, I had some 'loose ends to tie up.

My head was still pounding when I stumbled into my home office. Even during crisis was there paperwork to be done. That's when I noticed it. Soren's cinematic record, open on my desk when it shouldn't have been. After reading a few words on the page, I scrambled to find my own record and started to compare them along with Link's. And then the final pieces clicked into place-why I even drank in the first place. Soren and I both wanted the same thing, but I made the mistake of asking Knox for advice in the matter. That's why we all went to the bar.

Demons recover fast from alcohol on the off chance they aren't immune to it-its's more common than it sounds. And that includes half-breeds like me-and Morgan-so for the most part, I was aware of what was going on. But my tolerance for booze didn't mean that I could avoid hang-overs. I honestly didn't mean to take advantage of both Soren and Link, but that was how the cards played out, and I couldn't have possibly predicted that both men wanted the same thing-me. As I kept reading, a heavy blush settled on ny cheeks. I had made it a point to never ever read anything like _this_ if it appeared in any of my friends' records. But this time, I just couldn't stop myself from reading on.

Sometime later, I pulled away, thoroughly embarrassed. Sighing lightly, I pulled out my laptop and began to writean email to Knox, saying that _it_ happened, and if he let word out, he would meet a very _very_ terrible end. After sendind the email-turned-death threat, I began to think about what else needed to be done. It was a hard process, thinking about the consequences of an action one hadn't expected to follow through with. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Link and Soren stirring. My hearing might be bad, but when it was as silent as death in my apartment, I was able to hear everything. In fact, I had completely forgotten their existance in my bedroom until I heard Link's comment to Soren.

"Damn...Who woulda thought that that the best reaper in all the world would be phenomenal in bed. Am I right, Soren?"

"For once, I agree with you, Link. But," Soren started to walk closer to me. He stopped in front of me and laid a pale hand on my face, "I think she would look better doing what she does best-ridding the world of those who challenge us. Wouldn't you agree, Moonset?" That was probably the first time he called me by my name, no sarcasm present. And another first-he smiled at me. Soren, the icy loner, smiled! He rarely did that, to even his closet friend!

"Oh course, my love. Anything yoy ask, and I will do. I love you, Soren," I laid my hand on top of his, hoping for the answer every girl wants to hear.

"I love you too, Moonset. Forever and always," My heart melted at those words. Soren was ice-beautiful and perfect, yet cold and sharp. Many had told me to stay away, but I did like a good challenge. I wanted to melt the ice, to see the warmth. And it seems I've come out on top yet again.

"That's nice and all, but Moonset, you're hardly dressed, and I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" Link once again ruined a touching moment by saying that.

Quickly pulling away, I replied in my usual manner, "Well, goddamn. Always whining away. No wonder Saria leaves you with me to babysit. Calm your tits and put on a shirt. Jesus Christ, you're hopeless," I started to walk towards my bedroom to get properly dressed, but then had a moment of even more sass, "Unless you want me to teach you how to be a man. I'd be happy to obliege, but you'll have to work for it~" Those lessons from Grell all those years ago really cam in handy afterall. Besides, all foxes know the art of seduction, and I was no exception-I had both men blushing and going hard at my words. And it didn't help their cases that ny robe was just a little bit too short and was teasingly tied in the front.

Coy smile on my face, I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. It wasn't long before I heard Link and Soren fumbling around.

Two hot guys who would pleasure me in any way? Yes please!


End file.
